Home
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Frank and Jeremy return home to visit the baby. Spoilers for "Army Strong". Denise/Frank


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Army Wives and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this for the schmoop_bingo meme. The prompt was _coming home from a long trip_. Enjoy!

* * *

Denise Sherwood couldn't stop smiling at Molly. Molly Laura Sherwood had arrived after a twenty-six hour labor. Claudia Joy had been in the delivery room with her as promised, and now the two Sherwoods were home.

"She's beautiful, Denise." Roxy smiled at her friend and the newborn. She couldn't wait until she and Trevor had their baby. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she was pregnant again. This baby had been conceived the night before Trevor had deployed.

"Thanks, Roxy." Denise really wished Frank and Jeremy were here. They would adore Molly. She missed her husband and son so much.

"So, do you two have plans for more?" asked Pamela. She doubted they would, but it didn't hurt to ask.

Denise shook her head. "Nope, Jeremy and Molly are it for us. We have a son and a daughter now. And Molly was our surprise baby. Frank and I are definitely done with kids." She already felt like she was going to be the oldest mom at school functions once Molly started attending in a few years.

"Two is a good number." Claudia Joy held her arms out for the baby, and Denise reluctantly obliged. She had a hard time letting go of the baby.

"I love you, Baby Girl," Denise whispered as the doorbell rang. She didn't want to leave Molly's side, so she asked one of her friends if they could get the door.

Pamela agreed and went to answer the door. She squealed excitedly, but didn't say anything as she returned to the living room. "Surprise!" Pamela called as Frank and Jeremy walked in behind her.

Denise gasped as Claudia Joy handed Molly back to her. "What are you two doing here?" she questioned.

"We got some R and R, and figured the timing was great. Jeremy and I want to see Molly," explained a smiling Frank.

"Can I see Miss Molly?" Jeremy had been excited about meeting his sister for months. He wanted to meet her so incredibly bad. He had been impatient the entire way home.

"Of course you can, but your father gets first dibs." Denise knew that Frank had been worried about missing out on Molly's first year of life. At least he and Jeremy were able to see her for a few days.

"Hello beautiful. Denise, I am so proud of you." Frank just stared at Molly, who was now in his arms. He hated being away for so long, but he was in Iraq to help out his country. Denise, Jeremy, and Molly couldn't be his priority when he was over there.

"I'm proud of you, too." Denise stood up and went over to Frank's side. She, Jeremy, and Frank took turns holding Molly for about half an hour. One by one, all their friends left so the four Sherwoods could be alone together for the first time.

Claudia Joy and Emmalin were staying with Denise and Molly for a few weeks, but they decided to go back home until Frank and Jeremy returned to Iraq in a few days. It was only fair. The Sherwoods deserved some alone time.

Denise got up to get something to eat from the kitchen, and when she returned, Jeremy was singing to his little sister. She stood in the doorway, watching them. She was so happy that her husband and son had surprised her with this visit.

"Good golly, Miss Molly, I love you already," Jeremy whispered to his little sister. He made a vow to protect her. He was her big sister. It was pretty much his job now.

"Molly's very lucky to have you for an older brother," Denise assured her son. She returned to her husband's side and kissed Frank.

"Your mom's right. Molly's boyfriends are going to have a hard time getting through us. But I don't want to think about that yet. I love you, Dee." Frank didn't want to leave Denise and Molly in a few days, but he wasn't going to think about that anymore.

Molly Sherwood had so many people looking out for her, and she would always know that. Her family would never let her forget.

But for now, Denise was going to enjoy having Frank and Jeremy home from their deployment to Iraq. It was going to be a mostly sleepless few days, but that was okay. It was normal with a newborn in the house.

This was a short and somewhat rare trip home for Frank and Jeremy, and Denise intended to make the most of it despite the fact they had to stay home. Molly couldn't exactly go out since she was only a few days old, but neither Frank nor Jeremy minded. They understood it was too soon for the baby and Denise to do anything that required too much energy.

That night, Denise, Frank, and surprisingly, Jeremy, took turns caring for Molly when she woke up crying several times. Denise wanted to do it all by herself, especially since Frank and Jeremy were suffering from jetlag, but they refused. They wanted to help take care of the baby when they were home to do it.

"She doesn't have much of a personality yet, but she's just so adorable," Jeremy told his mother the next day at lunch. He couldn't wait to have his own kids someday. His future wife would have to accept the fact that Molly would be over their house a lot, however. He wanted her over for visits.

Denise laughed. "I'm surprised you're still saying that after the baby woke us up a few times last night. It's a hard job, but very rewarding. I love being a mother. And I can't wait to see Molly's likes and dislikes." Family is definitely a priority of hers. She wants to go back to work in a few months, because she loves her job, but at the same time, Denise just wants to stay home with Molly. She's a little conflicted.

Denise, Frank, and Jeremy spent the next few days enjoying the time they had with each other and Molly. When it was time for Frank and Jeremy to return, Denise couldn't stop crying. "I love you, Dee. I love you, too, Molly. Be good for your mommy." Frank kissed his wife and daughter before heading towards the plane.

"Bye, Mom. I'll miss you and Molly so much." Jeremy hugged his mother and grabbed his sister's hand before joining his father.

Denise cried the entire way home, but that was okay. Molly did too. The newborn missed her father and brother already.

The Sherwoods' reunion had gone really well, and they couldn't wait until Jeremy and Frank came home from Iraq.

Denise looked forward to that day.


End file.
